The Stuff of Legends
by ArouratheHedgehog
Summary: The Lyoko Group timetravels with Lizzy and Kelsey to the Pokemon universe. Pokemon X Code Lyoko crossover. Continuation on Newcomer.
1. We've arrived!

Aroura: We're Back!!

Akki: After a...wow...a three month break.

Aroura: I'm almost finished with re-writing a few of the chapters in Newcomer. And, a word to the wise, I advise, if you haven't already, that you read part 1: Newcomer. Otherwise, you just might get lost.

Akki: Well, enjoy.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" with a strangled yelp, the Gang landed in a pile of bushes off to the side of a dirt road.

"Blaze?" Aelita gasped, keeping her face buried in the pile of leaves and sticks sitting under the group.

"Pika chu…"

"What was that?" Aelita shuddered, picking her head up. She found herself staring into two tiny black eyes. "Yeek!!" She flung herself backwards and onto Jeremy, who cried out in surprise. In front of the group was a tiny yellow mouse-like creature with two long, black-tipped ears and a lightning-blot-like tail. Standing next to it was a red-yellow, six-foot tall chicken-like creature with a long, creamy colored mane. Instead of a beak, it had a long pointed mouth. On each hand were three grey claws.

"Pi pika chu pi!" the tiny mouse cried happily, raising its paw towards Aelita.

"Blaze ken ken blaze." The chicken smirked, turning to Lizzy.

"Wait…I know these two…" Lizzy grinned. "It's nice to see you again."

"Ken blaze?"

"What…what's it saying?" Jeremy asked, trembling.

"Blaziken," Lizzy answered, gesturing to the giant chicken (shudder…I'm sorry, Blaziken…), "is saying that, one, it's nice to see me again and, two, he wants to know why I'm back." Lizzy grinned. "Pikachu," She gestured to the mouse, "on the other hand, is saying 'hi' to Aelita." She turned to the pink-haired girl. "It wants you to shake its paw."

"Oh…" Aelita turned to Pikachu. "Uh…how do you do?"

"Chu chu pika pi!" Pikachu smiled.

"Translation, please." Odd muttered.

Kelsey sighed. "It said-"

"Pikachu!!"

"Blaziken!!" the Gang turned to find a group of five kids running towards them.

"I'm sorry." The youngest girl said, resting her elbows on her knees, taking in deep breaths. "Was my Blaziken bothering you?" She had light brown hair pulled into two ponytails and covered with a red bandana with a strange white symbol on it. She was wearing a tight, red, short-sleeved shirt, a white skirt, a pair of blue shorts, a pair of blue and white gloves, and a pair of red and yellow shoes. Clipped around her waist was a yellow bag.

"Sorry…I'm confused." Yumi admitted quietly. "But…what's a Blaziken?" The opposing group looked at her strangely. Lizzy and Kelsey slapped a hand to their forheads.

"Uh…don't mind her…she's not from around here." Lizzy grinned impishly.

"…Lizzy?" the oldest girl whispered. Her red hair was pulled into a single ponytail on the side of her head and she was wearing a yellow, short-sleeved jacket with a red t-shirt underneath and a pair of yellow shorts. Floating behind her was a pasty white creature with red and blue triangles covering its body.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Lizzy smirked, jumping to her feet. "It's good to see you all again!"

"Same here!" agreed the black-haired male. He bent over and picked up Pikachu before placing him on his right shoulder.

"Have you improved at all, Ash?" Lizzy laughed, addressing the black-haired boy and placing her hands on her hips.

"If you mean his work habits, he hasn't improved one bit." Brock smirked as he pulled off Ash's cap and ruffled his messy hair.

Ash took his hat back and slammed it onto his head. "You won't believe it! I have so many badges and I beat the Battle Frontier too!" he cried. "And now, we're on our way to Sinnoh."

"Really? Sweet…" Kelsey and Lizzy grinned simultaneously.

"Sinnoh? Battle Frontier? Okay…I'm really confused." Ulrich whispered, nudging Lizzy in the ribs. "Mind giving us a proper explanation?" Lizzy sighed.

"Hey, Liz, Kels…we were just gonna go to Professor Oak's. You wanna come?" asked the red-haired girl.

"We'd love to, Misty." Kelsey answered. "I really want to see Gurasu again."

"Gu…ra…su?" Yumi questioned, slowly pronouncing each syllable.

"My Leafeon." Kelsey explained.

"Leaf…eon?"

"Ugh…" Kelsey moaned. Lizzy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. She'll get it sooner or later." Lizzy grinned. She turned back to the others. "Well? What are we doing just standing here?! Let's go!"

* * *

Aroura: Ok...this time, I need two reviews before I put up the next chapter. Got it?

Akki: From the way it's going, the next chapter is going to be rather long...

Aroura: Akki, please, back away from the notebook. And drop the torch as well.


	2. Selection Time!

Aroura: O...M...G...I don't even have a good excuse for this one...(hides face in shame)

Akki: Well, I had nothing to do with this...(whistles suspicious tune)

Aroura: What the f-- do you mean when you say that you had nothing to do with this?! You're my co-author!! You had _everything_ to do with this!!

Akki:...well...I really think that they don't wanna hear this right now...lets...just...get on with the story...

* * *

"Professor Oak, are you here?" Ash cried as the Gang walked into the lab. The only noise that returned was the sound of machinery beeping and the Gang's footsteps.

"Hey! It's Ashy-boy!!" The Gang turned to the staircase to find a brown-haired boy in a white lab coat at the top.

"My name is _not _Ashy-boy!" Ash yelled, Pikachu nodding his agreement.

"So, what are you doing back so soon?" the boy asked. "I thought you weren't coming back until you were Pokemon Master or something like that."

"Yeah…well…"

Misty stepped forward. "We need to get some starters for them." She jabbed a finger over her shoulder at Yumi and the others. "We also need to get their Pokemon." She motioned to Lizzy and Kelsey.

"Yeah…what she said!!" Ash said. He gave a snort and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" a man with graying hair trotted down the stairs and to the Gang.

"Can we go to the back?" Kelsey asked, hopping up and down like a very excited jackrabbit.

"Of course." The Professor said absentmindedly. Kelsey and Lizzy ran to the back of the lab and out into the backyard, the Lyoko Gang following close behind. Ash glanced at Misty, who shrugged her shoulders and followed after the others. They found the two Angels standing in the middle of a clearing. Lizzy nudged Kelsey's elbow.

Kelsey grinned and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Gurasu!!"

"Leafeon!!" A small green fox hopped out of the tree above the Angels' heads and landed on Kelsey's shoulder, knocking its trainer's glasses askew.

"There, there, girl. It's all right." Kelsey whispered. "Have you been good?" The tiny angel placed one small finger on the emerald in the fox-like pokemon's headdress.

"Leaf!" Gurasu rubbed her head against Kelsey's cheek.

Kelsey turned to Lizzy and poked her with one finger. "Well?"

Lizzy turned with her back facing the others. "Koori!!"

"Glace eon glace!!" A bright blue fox with a thick gold bejeweled necklace wrapped its body around Lizzy's leg.

Lizzy scooped the Glaceon into her arms. "How's my baby?"

"Eon glace!" Koori licked Lizzy's cheek as Gurasu hopped out of Kelsey's arms and onto the head Angel's head.

"They are SOOO cute!!" Aelita cried, pulling Gurasu off of Lizzy's head. "I want one!!"

Kelsey grinned. "Well-"

Kelsey was cut off by the cries of multiple Pokemon as they rushed over to their owners and mauled them.

"Guys! Get OFF!!" Lizzy cried.

"Run!!" Misty yelled, sprinting back towards the door. The others followed her, yelling and shaking off Pokemon the whole time. They all ran inside the doors and slammed them shut, breathing hard.

"Okay, you guys, here's something you might want to know." Lizzy gasped, addressing the Lyoko Gang. "When you guys get your Pokemon and you see that they're about to do _that_," she motioned to the hoard of Pokemon behind the glass door, staring at her and Kelsey, "run like there's no tomorrow. Do _not_ let them catch you. We're lucky that we were able to get away."

"Yeah." Ash agreed. Pikachu nodded and flopped forward over his master's shoulder.

"Come on!! I wanna get my Pokemon! I don't care if they mob me! I want one!!" Odd yelled, scrambling to his feet.

"Fine, fine. Just hold your horses…" Lizzy moaned. Odd ran over, latched onto her wrist, and dragged her into one of the larger rooms of the lab. The Gang stood and scrambled into the room.

"Come on, Gary! It's not _that_ many pokeballs!" A voice echoed from the staircase.

"Oh, really? Then I wanna see _you_ carry all of these down there!! A second voice cried. A yelp was heard after that, then a crash, and a couple dozen pokeballs rolled into the room. "See what you made me do?!"

"Gary, help me pick these up." Professor Oak said. A minute later, he and Gary walked into the room, their arms filled with pokeballs. "You guys ready for your first Pokemon?"

The Gang answered with a round of 'yeah's, or, in Jeremy's case, an 'I guess'. The two emptied their armfuls of pokeballs onto a table in the center of the room.

"Who wants to go first?" May asked. Odd's hand immediately shot into the air, knocking Jeremy's glasses askew. Odd ran forward, picked up the first pokeball he could reach, and looked at Ash.

"How do I make it come out?" He asked, looking at the ball in his hand.

"You toss it." Ash replied.

"Okay, then." Odd whispered. "Go!!" He tossed the pokeball into the air and it opened with a crack. A long line of white light ran to the floor, where it formed into a tiny, purple, rabbit-like creature with large ears and a tiny horn on its forehead.

"That is a Nidoran male." Professor Oak said, his hands clasped behind his back. "It's a poison type and eventually evolves into the very powerful Nidoking." The tiny Nidoran walked over and nibbled on the hem of Odd's pants. "This particular Nidoran is extremely curious for a newborn."

"I want it!!" Odd yelled, picking up the Pokemon. Nidoran reached up and pulled a piece of Odd's hair into its mouth and pulled. "I wanna name it!...what should I name it?"

"How about Gaidoku?" Lizzy suggested.

"Gaidoku?"

"Yeah." Kelsey smiled. "It means mischief in Japanese…and poison…and…something else that I can't remember right now…"

"…I like it…from now on, you'll be Gaidoku!!" Odd grinned.

"Nido!" Gaidoku cried.

"I'm next." Yumi walked up to the pile, picked up a pokeball, and tossed it into the air. It snapped open and a black ball with a purple, gassy aura around it appeared.

"That would be a Gastly. It's a ghost Pokemon." Gary said, pulling out a Pokemon treat from his pocket. He tossed it at Gastly, who swerved and caught the food in his mouth.

"Youma…this one's mine." Yumi pocketed the pokeball and went to stand by Odd. The 'first-Pokemon-choosing-ceremony' continued like this until everyone had chosen one. Aelita had ended up with a baby Happiny, affectionately named Kinchaku. Ulrich had chosen a Scyther named Kaigara. Jeremy had been lucky enough to end up with Kaze, a ruby-colored Dratini. Professor Oak handed a Pokedex and five empty pokeballs to each of the Lyoko Gang. He showed each of them how to work the Pokedex and how to catch Pokemon with the pokeballs. While the Gang spent a little 'bonding' time with their Pokemon and a Q&A with the Pokemon Gang, the two Angels went back outside to collect their Pokemon.

Kelsey, the munchkin Angel, had a rather impressive Pokemon collection for a seven-year-old. (I know the Pokemon age limit for a Pokemon license is ten, but just bear with me) Her collection consisted of her starter Pokemon, Leafeon, or Gurasu, a tiny Cherrim, named Sakura, and a Roserade, named Bara. Her wide array of grass-type powerhouses included a Torterra, a Venusaur, a Sceptile, a Meganium, and a Tropius, named Tairiku, Kusabana, Hachuu, Taiyou, and Kinomi, respectively.

Lizzy, the head Angel, collected all sorts of Pokemon, but specialized in ice. Other than her starter, Koori, all of her Pokemon had an exceptional set of powerhouse stats. Some of her most used Pokemon included a Dewgon, a Cloyster, a Lapras, a Walrein, and Abomasnow, a Mamoswine, and a Froslass, named Natsuin, Kaki, Kyouryuu, Seiuchi, Yuki, Manmosu, and Furosuto, respectively. Kelsey had even told the others that Lizzy and the Angels seemed to have some sort of special connection with the Legends of the Pokemon World.

Amy, the dark specialist of the Angel Gang, was the Angel's current project.

Kelsey and Lizzy, after battling their way back inside, clipped their pokeballs to their belts and walked into the room where the Gang was. All of them either had a bag clipped to their waists (the girls) or a backpack hanging from their shoulders (the guys).

"Come on! Let's get moving!" Kelsey grinned as she paraded outside, the Gang following her.

"You guys don't mind if we tag along, do you?" Ash asked.

"'course not! The more, the merrier!" Aelita smiled, holding Kinchaku close to her chest.

As the Gang, now twice as large as it was before, walked out of Pallet, they failed to notice the amber-haired figure in a black cloak watching them from the top of a tree.

* * *

Aroura: I feel...like a monster...how could I deprive you all of the story for so long?!

Akki: just so you know, Aroura...most of the fans think that the funniest part of the story is (drumroll) us!!

Aroura:...Akki...

Akki: Yes, my sweet?

Aroura:...take over the story...I need a vacation...(packs suitcase and dissapears)

Akki:...O...M...F...G...TOTAL WORLD DOMINATION IS **_MINE!!_** And it starts with this! This story!! With this story, I will...I will...uh...Akki is no longer present. Please leave a message after the beep. _BEEEEEEEP_

Lizzy:...what do we do now?

Kelsey:...how about try and make it to the next chapter?

Hooded figure from the last sentence of the story: Works for me.


	3. A Clue?

Aroura: Okay, people! I'm trying my hardest to make up for my recent screw-up. So, here's another chapter! That, and I'm intoducing a new character to you all! Both in the story, and here with me and Akki!

Akki: Joy.

Aroura: Ready? I'd like you all to meet my little brother, Dusk!

Dusk: Whatever...

Aroura: Can you act a little more spunky, please? You're just acting a little too much like Akki.

Dusk: Well, you're spunky enough for the entire story, so, no, I don't think I will.

Akki: Oh, he _owns_ you Aroura!

Aroura: Yeah...uh...so, onto the story...

* * *

"So…" Odd said, tucking his arms behind his head. "…what're we supposed to do?"

"Well, we are looking for Amy." Lizzy answered. "But, in the meantime, we could always get you guys interested in contests or gyms or something."

"What are contests?" Aelita asked, tickling Kinchaku on his belly.

"Pokemon contests are a competition that you enter your Pokemon in. Your Pokemon go through two rounds, one on their overall condition and one in which they make appeals to three judges." Kelsey said, opening up and spewing information like a dictionary.

"That definition was just a _little_ vague for our tiny brains, Kels." Ulrich said, running a hand over Kaigara's wings.

"True…" the Gang walked on for a little bit, their Pokemon chattering with each other every now and then. Ash looked around and his eyes locked onto Odd.

Why don't you have your Pokemon out? Everyone else has theirs out." Ash patted Pikachu on the head.

Odd shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't think that he'd want to come out." Electricity crackled as the lone Pokeball on Odd's waist snapped open and Gaidoku formed in front of his trainer's feet. The tiny Nidoran ran forward, put his front paws on Odd's legs, and wiggled his ears. Odd picked his up and settled him on his shoulder. Gaidoku immediately tried to climb up onto Odd's head.

"That reminds me," Lizzy muttered. "Where is our first stop?"

Odd frowned. "How does Gaidoku on my head remind you of where we're supposedly going?"

"I have no idea." Lizzy grinned, turning to Brock. "Well?"

Max yanked out a Pokenav and flipped it open. "Viridian City would probably be the best place to stop. If we stay on this route, we'll run straight into the heart of the city."

"Good to know." Lizzy paused, and placed a finger to her chin. "That reminds me of something else…I'm in the mood for a battle. Any of you guys up for one?"

"I wanna battle!!" Odd's hand shot into the air, once again knocking Einstein's glasses askew.

"You really need to stop that, Odd." Jeremy grumbled, adjusting his glasses.

"That, and you're a newb, Odd." Kelsey patted Gurasu on the head. "You would fall under the all-powerful might of the Ice Hunter."

"Ice Hunter?" The Gang echoed. Ash's group glanced at each other and nodded, an knowing look in their eyes. Misty stepped forward.

"Dude. Hikari. Ice Hunter. Lizzy is the master of the Ice Pokemon. She has whooped even Lorelei's ass on several occasions." Misty eyed Koori. "As a matter of fact, that is the Glaceon that did all the whooping."

"I'll take you on!" Ash turned his cap backwards on his head and pulled a Pokeball from his waist. He held it in front of him and pushed the little button on the ball, causing it to nearly triple in size. "I won't lose to the likes of you!"

"Really…" Lizzy held out her arm like a falconer would. Koori braced her front paws on Lizzy's forearms and held her head high. A grin spread across Lizzy's face. "You're on."

XXXXXXX

"My first Pokemon will be Pikachu." Ash declared proudly. The tiny mouse hopped off of his trainer's shoulder and onto the ground.

"I'll choose Koori." Koori strutted onto the battlefield.

"This will be a one-on-one match." Brock said. He was refereeing the match. "Battle…begin!"

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu shot forward, nothing more than a blur.

"Dodge! And then use Shadow Ball!" Koori leaped into the air and a purple-gray ball formed in front of her mouth. She shot the ball at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged out of the way a second too late, and the attack singed the fur on the Pokemon's left side. Lizzy's eyes glanced at the brush on their left. A flash of silver shone through the trees. Next to it was something that look like a fluffy black feather. There were Pidgey in this forest, weren't there? That was probably what it was.

"Use Agility and then Volt Tackle! Quick!"

Lizzy calmly crossed her arms and said, "Dig." Koori disappeared in a puff of dust, and a mound of dirt sat in her place. Pikachu skidded to a stop, confused.

Ash growled, and then his eyes locked onto the ground below Pikachu's feet. "Pikachu! She's under you! Jump!"

"Iron Tail." Just a Pikachu jumped into the air, the ground beneath his feet exploded and Koori appeared, her tail a sharp silver color.

"Iron Tail, Pikachu!!" The two attacks connected, resulting in a bang like a thousand mines going off. As the dust cleared, the Gang saw that Pikachu was in bad shape. Koori looked down at a bleeding cut on her leg and hissed at Pikachu, the fur on her back standing up and becoming sharp like ice. Something rustled on the Gang's right, and Lizzy narrowed her eyes. The Head Angel seemed to be the only one to notice it.

"Koori. Come towards me." The Glaceon backed up until her rump bumped into Lizzy's leg. Lizzy leaned down and whispered at her Pokemon. "Ice Shard at two o'clock." Koori opened her mouth, and puffs of icy vapor filled the air in front of her. At the last second, she turned her body and shot a couple dozen ice shards at the bush.

A black Umbreon leaped out of the forest and onto the field. Lizzy and Kelsey stared at the Pokemon, their eyes wide.

"…Kumori?" Kelsey stammered. The Pokemon dug its claws into the ground and spun around, flinging up a massive amount of dust and sand. Then it disappeared.

"I hate Sand Attack." Lizzy muttered, her and Koori shaking their heads like dogs to rid themselves of the dirt that had been sprayed on them.

"Lizzy?" Kelsey walked over to her big sister and latched onto her wrist. "…was that Kumori? It had to be! That was Kumori, wasn't it?"

"I'm not sure…" Lizzy muttered. "But…if it was, at least we know that we're looking in the right place…"

XXXXXXXX

"Damn, that was close." Andrew remove his hand from the mouth of his partner. "You really need to do something about those wings of yours." The Aerodactyl on his left nodded his head and swished his tail. The Mawile on his partner's right hissed at Aerodactyl.

"Guys, shut up. They'll hear you." The little boy said. Unlike Andrew, his wings lined his arms and the feathers were made of steel. His fluffy black hair fluttered in the light breeze.

"You are _so_ luck that they didn't catch you. I would've left you here if they had found us." Andrew muttered. "Those wings of yours are just too damn shiny."

"You know what Master Xana would've done to you if you had done that."

"Joseph…" Andrew growled, pulling his wings in. He snorted and looked away. "You know our mission. And Xana specifically told us to stay hidden. That does _not_ mean to go around, flashing like a piece of jewelry!!"

"Shut up."

XXXXXXXXX

"Umbreon eon." The Umbreon the Gang had seen earlier ran through the trees and to a girl dressed in a black cloak.

"You need to watch yourself, got it Kumori?" The girl said, running a hand through her amber hair.

"Umbr eon eon?"

The girl patted Kumori on his head. "I'll reveal myself to them when the time is right…"

* * *

Aroura: I got a message asking for more couples in the story. So, I'm holding a poll. Do you guys want more couples? I can do Lyoko Gang X Pokemon Gang, Clones X Pokemon Gang, Angels X Pokemon Gang, anything you like! Just, be specific, please.

Akki: I really do hate you. I like how this story is going! Why add couples?

Dusk: 'Cause she's trying to expand on the story 'cause she's getting stuck too much.

Aroura: Dusk!

Dusk: Yeah, whatever...

Akki: Please R&R.


	4. Enter: Amy, the Amber Angel

Aroura: (moping in the corner)

Dusk: Come on, sis. Just because you got lazy and forgot to update doesn't mean you should kill yourself over it.

Akki: Even though I wouldn't mind if she did.

Aroura: (turns tear-filled eyes to her other half and her younger brother) (head turns gigantic) SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!! I LET EVERYONE DOOOWWWWNNNNN!!!!! (wails pathetically)

Akki: ...uh...you don't need to scream.

Aroura: YES I DOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dusk: We will now get on to the story that you have so patiently waited for. Please read and review while we try to calm down our overly-emotional author.

* * *

After that day, Lizzy made finding Amy their top priority. The two Angels would search whatever area they were in while the others trained and spent time with their Pokemon. The days steadily turned into weeks. Gaidoku had recently evolved into a Nidorino, and Odd was trying to level him up to level 58 before evolving him with the moonstone he had found buried in the ground. Youma had also evolved, along with Kinchaku. When Brock explained to Aelita that Kinchaku only evolve after forming a strong bond with their trainers, Aelita was overjoyed. Kaigara was exactly the same as he was before, albeit stronger. Much stronger. The thing that surprised the Gang was that Kaigara was only the second strongest Pokemon of the Gang. Kaze had evolve into a Dragonair and whooped everyone's butts. Along with the Gang's evolutions, they all had added a great deal of Pokemon to their collections. Yumi decided that she wanted to specialize in Ghosts, and, thus, a Misdreavus, a Shuppet, and a Duskull joined her team. Ulrich stuck with Bug-types and added a Pinsir, Beedrill, and a Heracross to his collection. Aelita found a Togepi, a Clefairy, and a was lucky enough to come across a Castform. Odd found a Nidorina, a Skunky, and a Gulpin. And lucky little dragon trainer Jeremy found a Bagon and a Gible. Soon after their reunion, the Pokemon Gang and the Lyoko Gang decided to go their seperate ways, hoping to meet up again in the future.

But…back to the matter at hand. Because of the Angel's fruitless searches, Lizzy was, needless to say, in a bad mood. That is, until…

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" Kelsey cried, running to the boulder where Lizzy sat. Koori was curled up on her lap, chewing on a berry.

"We saw a Pokemon!!" Odd said.

"Whoop-dee-freaking-doo." Lizzy grumbled, shoving another candy bar into her mouth. Koori growled her agreement.

"No, you don't understand." Kelsey whispered. "It was Amy's Umbreon!"

Lizzy's eyes widened and she choked on her candy bar. "What?!" she gasped, her eyes watering.

"You heard me!" Kelsey said, slamming a hand onto Lizzy's back.

"Where? Where was Kumori?" Lizzy stood up and Koori hopped onto her shoulder.

"This way!" Kelsey called, sprinting through the trees.

xxXXXxx

A black and neon-yellow Umbreon hung its body over two tree branches and proceded to lick its paws, trying to get the remains of a chocolate candy bar from between its claws. He couldn't help but steal the Kit-kat from his owner. She just shouldn't have left it lying on that rock by the river. She was probably cusing him out in a million different ways by now. That had been her last Kit-kat, too.

A ruckus below made Kumori look down, the fur on his back standing up. Kelsey, Lizzy, and the Gang appeared below him. "He was around here." Odd muttered, walking over to a bush at the base of the tree that Kumori was in. The Umbreon let out a silent hiss, catching Koori and Gurasu's attention. They both hopped off of their master's shoulders and circled the bottom of the tree.

"Koori? What's wrong?" Lizzy walked over to stand by Odd and the two Eeveelutions. "Kumori is around here, isn't he?" She gazed up into the trees branches. Then, there was a sudden rustling from behind the tree.

"What's that?" Aelita asked, pointing into the clearing by thier tents. An Aerodactyl soared between the trees, catching Gurasu in his claws and whacking Koori on the back of the head with his tail. It let out a high-pitched scream and flew above the treeline.

"Gurasu!!" Kelsey cried, following the pained cries of her Leafeon. Kumori hopped out of the tree and followed the tiny angel.

"Kumori!" Lizzy took two steps foward and was knocked aside by a Mightyena and a Houndoom.

She stood back up and was knocked down again by a hooded figure. "Well? What are you doing just standing there? Come on!" The person said, pulling out another Pokeball. "Go, Hakumei!" A Honchkrow appeared in a burst of light. "Follow them!" Hakumei nodded once and took off.

"Amy?" Lizzy yelled, the word both a question and a statement.

"Well, get your butt moving, sis!" Amy threw her hood back and ran down the path.

"Okay then." Lizzy took off, the Gang at her heels.

xxXXXxx

"There's a good boy, Kaseki." Andrew cooed as his Aerodactyl flew towards him. Kaseki settled in the tree next to his master.

"I thought you told him to get the Glaceon, not the Leafeon." Joseph sighed. "Master Xana was right. Your Pokemon are just as incompetent as you." He stopped talking as Kaseki placed the tip of his sharp tail on Joseph's throat. The Mawile at Joseph's right hissed. "Shhh, Kuchisaki. That will do us no good."

Andrew snorted and turned back to his Pokemon. "It doesn't matter which one Kaseki grabbed. Look here." He turned Kaseki's tail over and showed Joseph the small, bleeding puncture marks. "These marks are made by the frozen fur on the back of a Glaceon. It is obvious that he did what I told him to do and _tried_ to grab the Glaceon."

"But, _obviously_, he missed." Joseph crossed his arms.

Gurasu hissed and swatted at Kaseki's claws, freeing herself. Andrew reached over and grabbed her by the scruff on her neck. "Fiesty little thing, aren't you?" Gurasu locked eyes with the clone. Something flashed in her eyes and she fussed harder, catching Andrew on the nose with her unsheathed claws. Andrew sucked in his breath as blood seeped from the scratches. "Damn it! Why you little-"

A black blur flashed over the clone's head, sinking its claws into Andrew's wings and pulling out a fistfull of feathers. A second black-and-yellow blur attacked his face. A third bright blue blur knocked him off his branch compleatly. "Holy shit!"

"I thought I told you before! Poop isn't holy!" Joseph grinned. Then his smirk turned into a frown. "Wait. What the hell?"

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'?!?!?!!! Help me!!" Andrew screamed as a Houndoom and a Mightyena joined the dogpile. A silver scythe materialized in the clones hands and he swung the weapon in an arch, knocking the Pokemon off of him. He snapped his wings open and winged his way back up to the branch where Joseph sat, bewildered. The Houndoom and Mightyena circled the ground below the branch, growling. Joseph looked up and saw the Honchkrow that had attacked Andrew flapping back in the other direction.

"Andrew!!" Both clones looked down to see Lizzy, Kelsey, Amy, and the Lyoko Gang burst through the trees. The Angels' Eeveelutions hopped onto thier respective owner's shoulders.

"I knew you were behind this!" Lizzy cried, turning into her Angel form in a flash of light. Kelsey and Amy followed her lead, weapons forming in their hands.

Joseph said, flexing his arms so that his wings flashed. "Well, this is going to be fun."

* * *

Aroura: (still sobbing)

Akki: (trying not to freak out and run away screaming and is actually TRYING to be nice) Come on now, Aroura. At least you actually posted the chapter. (right eye starts twitching from kindness)

Dusk: seriously, sis. You could have waited long and pissed everyone off even more. (trying to comfort sister)

Aroura: (sobs harder)

Dusk: Ugh. Sorry, people. Don't know when you'll be getting the next chapter, but I will tell you that it'll be good.

Akki: Fight scene!!

Aroura: (sniff, sniff, SOB!)

Akki: (sigh) R&R.


End file.
